Little Treasure
Summary Little Treasure is the ninth reincarnation of Meng Hao's clone, created to craft the Seal the Heavens Hex over nive lives. He was born blind, but was adopted by a couple who couldn't conceive a child, who named him "Little Treasure". He was very loved by them, but was bullied by other kids for being blind, one time almost being killed by a wolf after being left alone in the woods. Thankfully, he was saved by Yan'er, the apprentice of one of his past lives, Fang Mu. Since she loved her master before he died, she waited until Little Treasure grew up to be an adult, married, and had a child with him. Even though he was blind, he was a very skilled carpenter, and was sculpting the Seal the Heavens Hex before the will of the Heavens itself took notice of the Hex's potential power, and tried to stop him by freezing the entire continent that he lived in. During the endless blizzard, his daughter was saved by Meng Hao, but his wife died trying to keep him alive just before he completed the Seal the Heavens Hex. He had the chance to sever the connection between him and Meng Hao, but in the end chose to finish the Hex, scaring the will of the Heavens away in the process and ending up being absorbed by Meng Hao so he could fuse the nine Hexes and enter the Dao Realm. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 1-A with the Seal the Heavens Hex. | 1-A Name: Little Treasure Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: In his 70s Classification: Mortal, Clone Powers and Abilities: Causality Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Can sever Karma with his knife), Astral Projection, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1, created the Seal the Heavens Dao and can control it at will), Immortality (Type 9, his soul can always reform his body if it's destroyed), Power Modification that causes Power Nullification (The Heaven-Sealing aura of his Hex causes magics to self-destruct), Life Manipulation (Brought all those killed by Allheaven's clone's will back to life as he created the 9th Hex), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Sealing and Summoning (Can summon the souls of his past lives). Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities, plus Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6, 8 and 10), Acausality (Type 4, is far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them), and all of Fang Mu's abilities (Via summoning his soul) Attack Potency: ''' '''Athlete level physically (Could quickly bite a man to death while being malnourished and having hit his head on a rock previously), Outerverse level with the Seal the Heavens Hex (Created the Seal the Heavens Dao, that made the clone of Allheaven's will shake in terror. Said clone was a Transcendor that could control Essence at will) | Outerverse level (Their Heaven-Sealing aura is more powerful than the will of Allheaven's clone) Speed: Normal Human physically | Irrelevant (Controls the Seal the Heavens Dao, which is superior to the Daos of Space and Time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class | Unknown Durability: Likely Athlete level physically | Likely Outerverse level (Allheaven's clone's will was completely incapable of harming them). Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range physically, likely irrelevant with the Seal the Heavens Hex | Likely irrelevant with the Heaving-Sealing aura Standard Equipment: His sculpting knife and the Seal the Heavens statue. Intelligence: Likely supergenius. Sculpted the Seal the Heavens Hex out of a statue. Weaknesses: Physically, he's just a mortal. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Seal the Heavens Hex: The second most powerful Demon Sealing Hex. It contains the Seal the Heavens Dao, that superseeds the Heavenly Dao, and can crush the will of the Heavens: It seems to be sentient to an extent, and has shown the ability to only target enemies, as shown when it suppressed the entire Immortal God Realm (which were enemies), while Dao-Heaven (who was an ally) was fine. Soul Incarnations: The souls of him and his eight past lives. They contain a Heaven-Sealing Aura that can make the will of the Heavens tremble in fear. Key: Mortal body | Soul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Magic Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sealing Users Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Ergenverse Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1